Vegeta ga Kill!
by DragonSayajin
Summary: Después de la destrucción del Universo 7 del futuro, Vegeta se suelta de la Máquina del Tiempo y cae en un mundo paralelo donde termina cuidando de Air, Fal y Luna, tres niñas que estuvieron a punto de ser convertidas esclavas. Basado en los mangas de ambas series.


**Renuncia de derecho: Tanto Dragon Ball como Akame ga kill! y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, por favor apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

 **Vegeta ga Kill!**

La Tierra estaba perdida, sin ningún sobreviviente, Trunks preparaba la Maquina del Tiempo para salir de ahí rápidamente, los Kaioshin, Shin y Gowasu ya se habían retirado con ayuda de sus Anillos del Tiempo y Goku y Vegeta se agarraban con las fuerzas que les quedaban a las patas de la Maquina, mientras una oleada de Zamasu huían en todas direcciones, pues el Rey del Todo, Zeno-sama, decidió hacer desaparecer todo. La maquina logró pasar al Túnel del Tiempo, pero el poder de Zeno-sama también pasó por ahí poniendo nerviosos a todos, Vegeta sin dudarlo, se soltó de la maquina y con el Ki que le quedaba hizo un Galik Ho para reducir la velocidad la onda de destrucción, cuando Goku se iba a soltar para ayudarle, la maquina desapareció, mandando a todos a su mundo, para fortuna de Vegeta, la onda de destrucción se detuvo, pero al mismo tiempo dejo fisuras en el Túnel del Tiempo, con una de estas absorbiendo a Vegeta.

 **En un lugar similar a la Tierra.**

Un agujero se abrió y Vegeta salió disparado, con el agujero cerrándose y dejando a Vegeta molesto, levantándose y viendo que estaba en un bosque. "Tch, ¿dónde estoy? Ésto es la Tierra pero al mismo tiempo no es la que conozco." Se decía Vegeta levantándose y viendo los alrededores. "Lo que si sé es que no estoy muerto... Zamasu ya no es un problema... Jmjmjmjajajaja toma eso maldito insecto jajaja." Dijo Vegeta burlándose de Zamasu. "Lo mejor será investigar los alrededores y ver dónde estoy, al fin y al cabo, estoy seguro de que me buscarán." Se dijo Vegeta buscando Ki en cualquier dirección.

Luego de unos segundos pudo notar que un poco lejos pero no tanto, había muchos Ki, dándose Vegeta la idea de que tal vez era una ciudad, pero también notó que había seres con poder superior a un humano ordinario y otros simplemente eran muy malignos. No le dio mucha importancia, de su traje de batalla roto, sacó una capsula y la tiró al suelo, de ahí salió otro traje de batalla, era con el que entrenaba con Whis y se lo puso, desechando el otro, enseguida, Vegeta buscó animales cerca para cazarlos y comer para reponer energía, al terminar de comer Vegeta emprendió vuelo para llegar a esa ciudad e investigar dónde estaba.

Vegeta mientras volaba, pudo divisar a lo lejos que realmente era una ciudad a donde se dirigía, aunque con una arquitectura diferente a las ciudades que conocía, viendo que en el centro había un castillo, dándose la idea de que era un reino. Para no llamar la atención, Vegeta descendió en la entrada sin que lo vieran y entró caminando a la ciudad.

Dentro de la ciudad, vio que los humanos eran iguales a los de la Tierra de su mundo, recordando lo que los dioses decían de los diferentes mundos paralelos, muchas personas miraban a Vegeta, unos con curiosidad, otros burlándose por su forma de vestir y algunas mujeres con lujuria al ver su físico, pero Vegeta le importaba una mierda todo eso, sólo se limitaba a seguir caminando, más sin embargo, desde una azotea una joven de cabello rubio lo miraba extrañada por su forma de vestir y su físico, sintiendo algo que le advertía su instinto sobre ese sujeto, pero lo reconoció como alguien que se dedicaba a las peleas. De tanto caminar se hizo de noche, Vegeta acabó llegando a una calle que parecía abandonada, pero no lo estaba, Vegeta sentía Ki de diversas personas, pero la mayoría eran malignas.

"¡GYYAAAAAAAAA!" Un fuerte grito de dolor de quien parecía ser una niña se escuchó en toda la calle llamando la atención de Vegeta, al ver el edificio de donde provenía el grito, pudo sentir a tres Ki muy débiles siendo rodeados de muchos más fuertes que esos, pero muy malignos.

 **Dentro del edificio.**

"No, por favor no" Decía una niña de cabello y ojos azules completamente muerta de miedo, mientras un hombre de traje negro se acercaba a ella con un pica hielos para sacarle los ojos, mientras la otra, una niña de cabello Rosa y ojos del mismo color miraba aterrada y otra rubia de ojos amarillos lloraba de dolor en el suelo, sus pies estaban rotos. "Por favor no, por favor no." La niña de cabello azul seguía suplicando piedad mientras el sujeto se aproximaba a ella.

A un centímetro del ojo de la niña, la mano del hombre de traje negro ya no avanzó, todos vieron a un sujeto de un traje gris con una armadura blanca, vestidura muy extraña para ellos, Vegeta, sujetaba la mano del sujeto. "Crack." Se escuchó un ruido en su mano haciéndole dar un grito de dolor, soltando el pica hielo, después, Vegeta le dio una patada mandándolo a volar por la ventana y cayendo al suelo muerto.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó molesto el sujeto que lo mandó a sacarle los ojos a la niña. Vegeta los ignoró y notó que los tres Ki débiles pertenecían a tres niñas, una rubia de ojos amarillos estaba tirada en el suelo llorando por el dolor que sentía, dándose cuenta Vegeta que sus pies estaban doblados al revés de las rodillas para abajo, mientras dos estaban siendo sujetadas, la de cabello azul con ojos del mismo color y otra de cabello rosa con ojos del mismo color. Repentinamente los sujetos que sostenían a las niñas chocaron muertos contra los muros, mientras Vegeta sostenía a cada niña en un brazo, sorprendiendo a éstas y a los presentes. Cuidadosamente las bajó junto a la rubia que lloraba, mientras todos lo miraban dudosos de si atacarlo o no y los amos de esos sujetos sólo estaban congelados, completamente asustados.

"Oye." Vegeta pronuncio palabra por primera vez llamando la atención de las niñas y a los presentes. "¿Quién fue?" Preguntó de manera seria Vegeta viendo a las niñas, mientras la niña rubia no paraba de llorar.

Los culpables veían con miedo al sujeto, de extrañas vestiduras. "Fue él y él se lo ordenó." Dijo la niña de cabello rosa señalando a otro sujeto de traje y a un joven de cabello rubio que estaba sentado en un sofá. El sujeto de traje al ver ésto se lanzó a atacar a Vegeta, pero sus piernas ya no estaban, Vegeta las destruyó con dos esferas de Ki muy pequeñas, con el sujeto cayendo al suelo.

Vegeta se acercó caminando a él. "Ni siquiera vales la pena." Dijo Vegeta mientras le daba una patada sacándolo por la ventana igual que al primer sujeto, después de ver ésto, todos salieron de su estado de shock y corrieron asustados, el sujeto era demasiado fuerte, cruel y parecía poseer habilidades muy peligrosas, no querían morir, dejando a sus amos asustados, pues los estaban dejando solos. Sin embargo, Vegeta estaba en la única puerta que había de salida, asustándolos, Vegeta levantó su mano y con una ráfaga de Ki concentrada para sólo acabarlos y no destruir el edificio, los desintegró a todos. Después miró a los demás sujetos que no podían ni moverse del miedo que sentían.

Uno de ellos, un sujeto gordo, el mismo que mandó a sacarle los ojosa la niña de cabello azul, por el miedo que sentía, se movió y tomó a la niña de cabello azul como rehén poniéndole un cuchillo en el cuello. "¡Da un paso más y le corto el cuello!" Amenazaba mientras temblaba de miedo.

La niña de cabello rosa estaba asustada y preocupada por su amiga, la de cabello rubio también a pesar del dolor que sentía. Los demás vieron ésto como una oportunidad para poder escapar. "Adelante." Dijo Vegeta para sorpresa de los presentes, inclusive la niña de cabello rosa y la de cabello rubio, que a pesar del dolor que sentía, no podía dejar de ver al sujeto que las estaba salvando. "Antes de que su cuerpo llegue al suelo, yo ya te habré matado más veces de las que re-encarnarás"- Terminó de decir Vegeta, mientras sostenía el cuchillo con el que el sujeto amenazaba con cortárle el cuello a la niña. Vegeta se lo quitó del cuello de la niña y el sujeto inconscientemente la soltó, Vegeta, le dio un golpe en la cara con tanta fuerza que su cabeza se desprendió de su obeso cuerpo. Después tiro el cuchillo junto al obeso cuerpo y miró a los otros tres que estaban congelados del miedo, querían huir pero el miedo no los dejaba.

Los tres restantes no podían ni moverse por el miedo, pero buscando una salvación, el joven rubio habló. "Espera." Dijo el joven rubio llamando la atención de Vegeta. "Quédate con esas tres pueblerinas, si quieres dinero te daré el que quieras, de hecho si trabajas para mi, tendrás todo, dinero, alcohol, mujeres, niñas si ese es tu gusto, lo que tú quieras será tuyo." Terminó de hablar el joven rubio, dejando a Vegeta viéndolo serio y a las niñas nerviosas por la decisión que Vegeta tomaría.

"Crees que los deseos tan mundanos de los terrícolas me invaden." Dijo Vegeta dejando al joven rubio y a los presentes confundidos por sus palabras. "Tengo el poder de un dios, tus estupideces no me sirven de nada." Terminó de decir Vegeta, los presentes abrieron sus ojos completamente por sus palabras y Vegeta haciendo una ráfaga de Ki similar a la anterior, desintegró a los restantes.

Las niñas estaban impactadas al ver la facilidad con la que Vegeta acabó a sus captores, pero también sorprendidas por lo ultimo que dijo. "Tomen a su amiga y váyanse a casa, eso les pasa por confiar en extraños." Les dijo Vegeta antes de comenzar a caminar para irse.

Las tres veían a Vegeta retirarse pero la chica de cabello azul habló. "Gracias" Dijo la niña de cabello azul, mientras lloraba. Vegeta se detuvo un segundo, pero siguió caminando.

"Espere." Le llamó la atención la niña de cabello rosa, haciendo que Vegeta se detuviera. "Se que es mucho pedir después de lo que hizo por nosotras, pero por favor, ¿podría seguir cuidando de nosotras?" Preguntó la niña de cabello rosa haciendo que Vegeta la viera con una cara de sorpresa.

"¿Acaso tengo cara de niñera, chiquilla? Váyanse a su casa" Dijo Vegeta molesto, dándoles a entender que el no estaba para cuidar niñas.

Las niñas lo vieron un tanto sorprendidas por su manera de actuar, les ayudó, pero parecía que ya no lo haría más. "Gi." Se quejó del dolor la niña rubia mientras trataba de moverse, haciendo que Vegeta volviera a detenerse.

La niña de cabello azul, la sostuvo en sus brazos. "Fal, no te sobre esfuerces, nosotras te ayudaremos." Le dijo la niña de cabello azul a la rubia, revelando su nombre.

Fal veía a ambas niñas mientras estaba llorando de tristeza. "Luna, Air, mis pies, mis pies." Decía Fal con dolor en sus pies y en su alma por lo que le acababa de suceder.

La niña de cabello azul, Luna, y la niña de cabello rosa, Air, no podían dejar de sentir tristeza por su alegre amiga, que ahora tenia no sólo los pies rotos, sino su espíritu. "Lo mejor será llevarte a un médico para que te revise." Dijo Vegeta detrás de ellas para sorpresa de las tres, pues dijo que no las cuidaría.

"¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate!" Decía Fal arrastrándose lejos de Vegeta, completamente asustada.

Vegeta la miraba serio, mientras las otras dos la veían angustiadas, pues era la más alegre y positiva de las tres. "Fal, el nos salvó y ahora nos está ayudando a ayudarte." Dijo Air tratando de calmar a su amiga.

Fal miró a Vegeta y al ver su rostro serio se asustó más. "¡No es cierto! ¡Nos salvó para violarnos y hacernos sufrir! ¡Al igual que ellos!" Respondió histérica Fal, pues el resiente suceso le ocasionó un trauma, desconfiando de cualquiera que no fuera sus amigas, mientras seguía llorando y Luna y Air la abrazaban, dejando molesto a Vegeta.

Vegeta la vio con el ceño fruncido y se dio la vuelta. "Entonces arrástrate a ver quien te ayuda." Dijo Vegeta esta vez retirándose sin mirar atrás, él no era de los solidarios y mucho menos extendía su mano dos veces.

Air y Luna veían preocupadas como Vegeta salía por la puerta sin intenciones de volver, pues ahora estaban solas, pero no podían abandonar a Fal a su suerte, así que entre las dos la cargaron en sus hombros y comenzaron a caminar para salir de ese edificio. "Grrrr." Se escuchó un gruñido detrás de ellas, viendo que se trataba de un perro que las veía furioso, el perro comenzó a atacarlas haciendo que cayeran, Fal al no poder moverse comenzó a arrastrarse pero el perro mordió por su Short rompiéndolo y haciendo que se revelara su zona intima, el perro tuvo una erección poniéndose encima de Fal y estaba listo para aparearse con ella, pues su dueño, tenía un enfermo fetiche por ver a su perro violando niñas y el perro ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo como algo normal.

"¡Fal!" Air y Luna se levantaron con miedo, buscaban que tomar para atacar al perro y salvar a su amiga, pero se detuvieron, vieron que el perro estaba siendo alzado sujetado del cuello por el mismo hombre que las salvó anteriormente.

"Realmente son un fastidio." Dijo Vegeta rompiéndole el cuello al perro y soltándolo.

Las tres niñas estaban sorprendidas de volver a verlo, aún cuando se fue, con Luna pensando si era un Tsundere mientras se acercaba a Fal para darle su sudadera y taparle el agujero del Short que le hizo el perro. "Por favor, ayúdenos a llevar a Fal a un médico." Air dijo en forma de súplica.

Vegeta miró seriamente a las tres, viendo que Fal aún tenía desconfianza hacia él. "Sólo las acompañaré, ustedes carguenla. Recuerdo haber visto un lugar donde decía ser el consultorio de un médico así que las guiaré ahí, muévanse." Dijo Vegeta procediendo a caminar, mientras Air y Luna cargaban a Fal saliendo del edificio.

 **Fuera del edificio.**

Vegeta y las tres niñas se dirigían hacia el médico mientras dos personas veían a Vegeta desde una azotea. "¿Qué piensas, Lubbock?" Dijo una chica joven de cabello rubio a un joven de cabello verde y ropa del mismo color, mientras ambos miraban seriamente a Vegeta alejarse con las niñas desde la azotea.

Lubbock miraba seriamente y pensativo a Vegeta alejarse junto a las tres niñas. "Leone, creo que será mejor informar a Najenda, por su resiente acto, no parece que sea del Imperio pero tampoco es del Ejército Revolucionario, también no es alguien con el que sea sensato meterse sin saber absolutamente nada de él." Dijo Lubbock, con un semblante muy serio mientras lo veía alejarse y Leone se mantenía seria.

"Es extraño." Habló Leone confundiendo a Lubbock, pues Leone se miraba un poco inquieta.

Lubbock le pareció raro su comentario y su actuar. "¿A qué te refieres, Leone?" Preguntó Lubbock buscando respuesta a su duda.

Leone seguía observando a Vegeta mientras sujetaba su barbilla, pensativa. "Por el instinto animal que me da mi Teigu Rey Animal: Lionelle, mi instinto me hace sentir como si ese sujeto fuera el macho alfa de un grupo de simios." Explicaba Leone dejando a Lubbock sorprendido pero aún más confundido que antes. "Ignoro el por qué, no es un usuario de Teigu..." Seguía hablando Leone y quedándose pensativa, mientras Lubbock seguía confundido. "Sera mejor volver a la base e informar de inmediato a la Jefa Temporal Mine, Najenda tardará en llegar de su reunión con el Ejercito Revolucionario." Terminó de hablar Leone con Lubbock asintiendo y retirándose.

 **Con Vegeta.**

Vegeta y las niñas estaban en el consultorio médico, Vegeta estaba muy enojado y las niñas angustiadas. "Pero ¿Por qué no nos ayudará?" Dijo Air bastante angustiada, al parecer el doctor se negaba a ayudarles.

El doctor se dirigió a los presentes con una actitud repulsiva. "Mi consultorio es para gente de clase, no para pueblerinas y el dinero que tienes no es ni siquiera suficiente para tener una consulta, mucho menos para curarle las piernas, lárguense." El doctor se negaba a ayudarles. "Aunque, lo consideraré si me hacen sentir cómodo." Dijo el médico de manera repugnante y lujuriosa, dejando a las niñas asustadas.

Vegeta viendo ésto, se acercó caminando hacia el doctor, tomándolo del cuello de su bata y levantándolo del suelo. "¿Y qué te parece si la curas a cambio de que te perdone la vida?" Le dijo Vegeta de manera muy amenazante, preocupando a las niñas y poniendo nerviosas a las enfermeras.

El doctor lo miró un momento. "Jajajajajajaja." Comenzó a reír el doctor confundiendo a Vegeta. "Soy sobrino del mismísimo Honest, el Primer Ministro del Imperio, ¿Qué te parece? Así que por tu bien, suéltame." Dijo el doctor confundiendo a Vegeta, pues no tenía idea de quién mierda era ese sujeto del que hablaba.

Vegeta lo bajó, mientras el doctor mostraba una sonrisa arrogante y victoriosa, pero cuando tocó el suelo recibió un golpe en el estomago haciéndole vomitar sangre y cayendo al suelo, seguido de ésto, Vegeta le dio una patada en la cara tumbándole la mayoría de los dientes, dejando a las niñas impactadas, las enfermeras sorprendidas y al doctor asustado. "Me importa una mierda de quien seas familiar, te estoy dando una orden, curala o te mato." Dijo Vegeta a un muy asustado doctor, el cual sólo asintió muy asustado, mientras llamaba a las enfermeras para que le ayudasen a atender a la niña. "Oye." Le llamó la atención Vegeta al doctor el cual sólo volteó nervioso. "Más te vale que no te quieras pasar de listo." Dijo Vegeta dándole a entender que si le hacia daño, lo mataría.

Luna y Air miraban que se llevaban a Fal a la sala de operaciones, esperando a que terminara, Vegeta decidió esperar, ya que si se iba era probable que les hicieran algo. Luna lo vio recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos. Air decidió acercarse a él. "Disculpe." Dijo Air llamando la atención de Vegeta, haciéndolo abrir los ojos y mirarla. "Muchas gracias por haber vuelto por nosotras." Agradecía Air haciendo una reverencia, a la que Vegeta sólo se limitó a seguir serio.

Luna lo veía un tanto confundida, les ayudó, pero parecía como si a él no le importara nada en lo absoluto, no sabía si era un Tsundere o un amargado con buen corazón, por la curiosidad se acercó a él. "Señor, mi nombre es Luna, ella es mi amiga Air y la otra es nuestra amiga Fal." Se presentó Luna presentando también a sus otras dos amigas. "¿Podría decirnos su nombre? Al menos quisiera saber el nombre de nuestro salvador." Dijo Luna preguntando por su nombre y haciendo que Air asintiera queriendo conocer su nombre.

Vegeta la miraba sin cambiar su expresión seria. "Vegeta." Vegeta dio su nombre mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos dándoles a entender que ya no molestaran más.

Air y Luna lo miraban con una sonrisa, aunque se les hacia que su nombre era un poco raro, su actitud era un tanto ruda pero por sus actos sabían que él era una buena persona. "Muchas gracias, Señor Vegeta." Dijeron ambas dando una reverencia pero Vegeta siguió en la misma posición.

 **Pasadas 3 horas de espera.**

El doctor salía con Fal en una silla de ruedas, con las otras dos acercándose y Vegeta mirando serio al médico. "Logré salvarle los pies, no hubo necesidad de amputarlos, pero es posible que no vuelva a caminar." Dijo el doctor un tanto nervioso por lo que Vegeta fuera a hacer, mientras las niñas veían angustiadas a Fal. "Ahora fuera, quédense con la silla." Siguió hablando el doctor, corriéndolos de su despacho.

Vegeta se acercó a él, poniéndolo nervioso. "No me digas que hacer, insecto." Dijo Vegeta levantando su mano y haciendo una ráfaga de Ki desintegrando al doctor para sorpresa de las niñas y las enfermeras.

Las niñas veían impactadas el reciente acto de Vegeta. "¿Por qué lo hizo, Señor Vegeta?" Preguntó Luna atónita ante su acto.

Vegeta miró a las enfermeras con una mirada seria, poniéndolas nerviosas. "No les importa." Dijo Vegeta dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida. "Ahora ya lárguense a su casa." Dijo Vegeta abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

Las tres se quedaron un poco asustadas por su actuar, pero les llamó la atención el reaccionar de las enfermeras, una cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando, no de tristeza, sino de felicidad, otra se acercó a las cenizas del doctor escupiendo en ellas. "Te lo mereces maldito cerdo." Dijo una enfermera con una mirada furiosa pero aliviada. Dándose la idea las niñas de que Vegeta se dio cuenta de que el doctor, abusaba de las enfermeras aprovechando su posición, viendo que Vegeta una vez más demostró que era, en efecto, un amargado pero de buen corazón.

Otra de las enfermeras se acercó a las niñas. "¿Ese era su padre?" Preguntó curiosa la enfermera, haciendo que las tres niñas pasaran a una expresión de sorpresa por su suposición.

Las tres voltearon a la puerta por donde salió Vegeta, con un semblante pensativo. "No." Respondió Air. "Estuvimos a punto de ser torturadas y violadas, cuando él llegó y nos salvó, sólo sabemos su nombre, Vegeta." Terminó de explicar Air mientras las enfermeras se acercaban al escucharla, aunque todas se veían con un semblante preocupado.

"Si eso es cierto, es probable que sigan en peligro y ahora las empiecen a buscar, para condenarlas a muerte y a él también." Dijo una enfermera preocupando a las niñas. "El Imperio es corrupto, probablemente los sujetos que las tenían, tuvieran conexión con el Primer Ministro." Les llamó la atención otra de las enfermeras. "No sólo por eso, este desgraciado, era sobrino del Ministro." Habló otra de las enfermeras. "Por su bien váyanse de la Capital, adviertanle a él que también huya, la General Esdeath está en la Capital y junto con los Jeagers, probablemente la manden a buscarlo." Les advertía otra de las enfermeras.

Las tres niñas estaban asustadas por lo que acababan de decir las enfermeras, no sólo pasaron por una experiencia traumática, sino que aun no terminaba, además de que su salvador estaba en peligro también. "Muchas gracias por su amabilidad." Dijo Air dando una reverencia a lo que las enfermeras sólo sonrieron. "Luna, démonos prisa en alcanzar al Señor Vegeta." Dijo Air dándole a entender a Luna que había que apresurarse, con ésta asintiendo y empujando la silla de Fal, saliendo del consultorio médico.

 **En un parque.**

Vegeta estaba sentado en una banca, con su semblante serio, pero esta vez estaba pensativo. " _¿Por qué tardan tanto? El Kaioshin tiene permiso para viajar entre el tiempo y mundos paralelos con su estúpido Anillo..._ " Eran los pensamientos que tenía Vegeta cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza. " _De seguro Beerus está haciendo sus berrinches, negándose en dar el permiso para buscarme._ " Pensó molesto mientras se daba cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo, aunque para él no era problema ya que podía durar mucho tiempo sin dormir a diferencia de los terrícolas.

"Ahí está, Señor Vegeta." Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos llamando su atención, era Air que se acercaba a él, mientras Luna venía detrás de ella empujando a Fal en su silla. Vegeta sólo se limitó a mirarlas, aunque ya estaba fastidiado.

Air se acercó preocupada a Vegeta, confundiéndolo por su semblante. "Señor Vegeta, tenemos que salir de la Capital de inmediato." Dijo Air para sorpresa de Vegeta. "Las enfermeras nos advirtieron que debíamos hacerlo, por lo que pasó, el Imperio nos buscará y nos condenará a muerte, a usted también." Le advirtió Air mientras Vegeta seguía serio.

Vegeta las miró un momento sin mostrar preocupación o alguna reacción. "Pues lárguense." Dijo Vegeta dejando impactadas a las tres. "Yo no escapo de las peleas, si quieren venir por mi que lo hagan. En lugar de estar fastidiándome, vayan a su casa y díganle a sus padres." Siguió Vegeta hablando notando que ninguna respondió, las tres agacharon su cabeza.

Con las tres cabizbajas, Luna fue la primera en hablar. "No tenemos casa aquí, pero tampoco padres." Reveló Luna con Vegeta serio. "Vivíamos en un pueblo trabajando en una posada, un día llegó un sujeto muy amable, buscando gente trabajadora, nos recomendó a la Capital para trabajar, pero ahora sabemos que lo que hizo fue vendernos." Terminó Luna de narrar derramando lagrimas y las otras dos aun cabizbajas.

Vegeta las miraba sin mostrar emoción alguna. "Pues regresen a su pueblo." Dijo Vegeta mientras se levantaba y se iba caminando, dejando a las tres con una cara de sorpresa.

 **En las calles de la Capital.**

Vegeta caminaba sin rumbo alguno, pero se notaba que estaba molesto, a un par de metros detrás de él, Luna, Air y Fal lo seguían. "¡Quieren dejar de seguirme!" Les gritó Vegeta molesto, deteniendo y poniendo nerviosas a las tres, mientras Vegeta se giraba y seguía su camino. Mientras caminaba, a Vegeta se le estaba hinchando la vena de la frente, a un par de metros detrás de él, Luna, Air y Fal lo seguían. "¡¿Hasta cuándo piensan estar siguiéndome?! ¡Les dije que se largaran a su pueblo!" Les gritó Vegeta molesto, deteniendo y poniendo nerviosas a las tres, mientras Vegeta se giraba y seguía su camino. Mientras caminaba, Vegeta casi se transforma en Super Saiyajin, a un par de metros detrás de él, Luna, Air y Fal lo seguían. Esta vez Vegeta se detuvo y dio un suspiro. "¿Qué quieren? Ya les dije que no soy una niñera." Vegeta les hablo de manera seria pero sin gritarles.

Las tres se detuvieron y la que habló fue Fal. "Perdón." Dijo Fal para sorpresa de Vegeta. "Perdón por haberlo insultado, gracias por salvarme." Fal mostraba gratitud por las acciones de Vegeta dando una reverencia.

Vegeta sólo la miró un momento. "Si eso era todo regresen a su pueblo." Respondió Vegeta dándose la vuelta y dejando a Fal confundida, porque no sabía si Vegeta había aceptado sus disculpas o si seguía molesto.

"No podemos." Dijo Air. "Nuestro pueblo está muy lejos y el pasaje cuesta demasiado." Air daba sus razones del por qué no se iban. Vegeta volteó a verlas un momento, se giró y siguió caminando. Las tres comenzaron a seguirlo, pero esta vez Vegeta no se molestó, dejó que lo siguieran.

Mientras caminaba, Vegeta miro una pizarra que le llamó la atención y se detuvo, con las tres niñas deteniéndose mirándolo confundidas, la pizarra tenia varios panfletos de -Se Busca-, con una gran recompensa por ellos, pero Vegeta no era del estilo que buscaba ratas que se escondían, no obstante, miró que había un panfleto diferente, decía que era un torneo de lucha en el que la recompensa monetaria era muy buena, ademas de que había un premio sorpresa, Vegeta lo tomó de la pizarra y lo leyó con atención, viendo que era ese mismo día, dentro de un par de horas.

"Enanas." Les llamó la atención Vegeta a las tres, con éstas sudando una gota de sudor de la nuca por la forma en que Vegeta se dirigió a ellas. "Lo único que necesito para que me dejen en paz es que consigan dinero ¿no es así?" Les preguntó Vegeta dejándolas confundidas. "Les conseguiré el dinero, después de eso me dejan en paz." Les dijo Vegeta comenzando a caminar rumbo a la zona del torneo, sorprendiéndolas por lo que iba a hacer por ellas, poniéndose felices por lo dicho por el Príncipe Saiyajin.

Las tres tenían un pensamiento en su cabeza. " _Es un amargado, pero tiene buen corazón._ "

 **En las afueras de un coliseo.**

Air, Luna y Fal, miraban maravilladas el tamaño del coliseo donde se realizaría el torneo, mientras Vegeta estaba discutiendo con el sujeto de la recepción. "¡¿Cómo que no puedo participar, insecto?!" Vegeta gritaba furioso porque el recepcionista no lo dejaba inscribirse al torneo.

El recepcionista estaba nervioso, viendo que Vegeta no era alguien con el que fuera sensato discutir, pero mientras era respaldado por guardias que se pusieron detrás de él, se armó de valor para responder. "Necesita pagar la cuota para unirse, si no tiene el dinero ni lo sueñe."

Vegeta estaba muy molesto, listo para comenzar a golpear personas, pero Air se acercó dándole una bolsa con monedas a Vegeta. "Use ésto Señor Vegeta. Era con lo que íbamos a pagar por la recuperación de Fal, pero ya que no fue necesario, mejor úselo usted." Habló Fal mientras le entregaba el dinero a Vegeta.

Vegeta tomó la bolsa y sacó las monedas requeridas para la inscripción, lo demás se lo devolvió a Air. "Toma." Dijo Vegeta mientras le lanzaba las monedas al recepcionista, con éste moviéndose como si hubiese perdido el equilibrio tratando de atraparlas todas.

El recepcionista las contó y viendo que era la cantidad correcta, lo inscribió y le señaló la entrada para participantes y la entrada para espectadores, con Vegeta entrando y las niñas dirigiéndose a la otra entrada, como Vegeta les devolvió la bolsa con dinero, tuvieron para pagar la entrada. Mientras tanto, un hombre obeso, con maquillaje y vestidura de payaso se le hacia agua la boca mientras veía a las niñas.

"Champ, aún no, espera al final del torneo." Dijo un hombre bronceado de cabello blanco y una gran cicatriz en forma de X en la cara.

"Esperar así es aburrido Syura." Respondió una chica joven con diadema de orejas de conejo y vestía un vestido corto. Revelando el nombre de éste.

Syura sólo sonrió por la forma de ser tan energética de ésta chica. "Cosmina, mi padre el Ministro y el Emperador estarán espectando este torneo, pienso presentarlos al final, para una entrada genial." Dijo Syura haciendo que la ahora conocida como Cosmina se emocionara, pues a ella le gustaba llamar la atención. "Cosmina," La chica con vestidura de conejita. "Dorothea," Una chica joven casi como una niña. "Champ," El payaso. "Enshin," Un hombre delgado que vestía traje negro que revelaba su pecho. "Izou," Un samurai. "Hoy la capital conocerá a Wild Hunt." Dijo Syura mientras se ponía al frente de los cinco mencionados.

 **Dentro del coliseo.**

En la arena, Vegeta se encontraba de brazos cruzados, viendo que los participantes estaban alrededor de una gran plataforma, pero algo llamó su atención, en las gradas, más especifico en una zona que parecía ser sólo para ciertas personas importantes, vio a una mujer de largo cabello azul, pudo notar por su Ki que era la más fuerte en toda esa ciudad, más sin embargo, su Ki era maligno y al otro lado de esa zona, estaba otra mejor construida donde se encontraba un niño, que parecía ser de la realeza, a su lado, estaba un sujeto gordo y feo, con un Ki más maligno que el de la mujer pero no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, ahora mismo, sólo quería conseguir dinero para mandar a las niñas a su pueblo y lo dejaran en paz.

"¡Peleadores!" Se escuchó a un joven de cabello rubio, llamándoles la atención. "!Este torneo será una batalla campal, el ultimo en pie será el vencedor, no hay limitaciones, solo ganar y evitar salir de la plataforma, si caes, te rindes o mueres, pierdes, siéntanse honrados, hoy los observa el mismísimo Emperador en persona!" El público exclamaba gritos de euforia por el torneo. El Emperador miraba feliz la alegría en su pueblo, ignorante de lo que sucedía fuera de ahí. La mujer de cabello largo azul, miraba a los peleadores un poco aburrida, ninguno parecía ser muy fuerte.

"General Esdeath." El Emperador le llamó la atención a la mujer, revelando su nombre. "Tal vez en este torneo pueda encontrar al novio que busca." El Emperador se dirigió a Esdeath dándole ánimos para encontrar algo que ella estaba buscando.

"Yo también lo espero, su alteza." Respondió Esdeath con respeto a las palabras del Emperador.

Los gritos en las gradas seguían. "¡Tatsumi! ¡Tu puedes!" La joven rubia, Leone, junto a Lubbock apoyaban a un amigo suyo desde las gradas, un chico joven de cabello café y abrigo del mismo color, miraba feliz al ver a su amiga alegre apoyándolo.

"¡Señor Vegeta! ¡Usted es el mejor!" A un lado de Leone, se encontraban Air, Fal y Luna, con Air dándole gritos de aliento a Vegeta. Mientras Leone y Lubbock se daban cuenta de que se trataba de las niñas que vieron en la noche junto al sujeto de vestiduras y cabello extraño, dándose cuenta que dicho sujeto estaba en la arena de brazos cruzados.

Los participantes comenzaron a subir a la plataforma, colocándose alrededor de ésta, pero esta vez encima. "¡Comiencen!" El Emperador gritó dando inicio al torneo.

Todos los participantes se comenzaron a mover con el fin de atacar, sin objetivo fijo, algunos sacaban sus espadas para atacar, algunos hachas y otros a puño limpio, comenzando una sangrienta batalla, no había reglas, sólo ganar y evitar caer, muchos morían, otros heridos gritaban que se rendían o solos salían de la plataforma, sólo quedaban cinco. Esdeath miraba desilusionada la rapidez con la que el número de peleadores cayeron derrotados, para ella eran muy débiles. Tatsumi, fue de los que quedaron en la plataforma.

Tres sujetos rodearon a Tatsumi, eran compañeros y decidieron atacar en equipo, Tatsumi permaneció serio ante la situación, los tres comenzaron a atacar a Tatsumi, éste, viendo que el que atacaba de frente tenía la guardia más baja, lo hizo caer dándole una patada en los pies y después sacándolo de la plataforma con una fuerte patada en el estomago, Esdeath vio ésto desde su asiento y sintió una agitación en su pecho. El segundo sujeto, molesto por lo sucedido, se lanzó con su espada, al ver ésto, Tatsumi la esquivó y con un rápido movimiento le arrebató la espada y con el mango lo golpeó fuerte en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, Esdeath miro ésto y comenzó a sonrojarse. El tercer sujeto miró a Tatsumi y le lanzó sus dos hachas, con la espada, Tatsumi repelió ambas hachas y después procedió a lanzárle la espada, para distraerlo, pero el sujeto a falta de reflejos, recibió la espada clavándose en el hombro y como estaba cerca de la orilla cayó de la plataforma.

Tatsumi con cara de confusión veía lo sucedido, pero inmediatamente puso una sonrisa feliz que Esdeath notó y sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremeció, como si hubiese encontrado al amor de su vida. "¡Gané!" Gritó Tatsumi feliz por creer que había ganado.

Un joven de cabello negro y abrigo azul llamado Wave, que estaba de réferi a un lado de la plataforma, se dirigió a él. "No, aun no." Dijo el joven de cabello negro señalándole que aun quedaba alguien. Tatsumi vio en la dirección señalada y vio a un sujeto de pie con sus brazos cruzados y una cara seria.

En la zona donde se encontraba Esdeath miraban confundidos a Vegeta. "No se movió." Dijo una joven de ojos rojos, cabello corto negro y ropas negras como de colegiala, llamando la atención de Esdeath y los que estaban a su alrededor. "En toda la pelea se quedó de brazos cruzados."

Esdeath miró a la joven un momento, después volteando a ver e Vegeta. " _¿No merecen mi tiempo?_ " Pensó Esdeath que era lo que pensaba Vegeta. "Veamos que sucede." Dijo Esdeath con ella y los demás poniendo atención a sus movimientos, Esdeath quería ver como se desempeñaba el sujeto de ropas extrañas y también de como afrontaba la situación el joven del que parecía haberse enamorado.

En las gradas, había un silencio que se creó por la confusión, Leone y Lubbock miraban serios a Vegeta, pero para despistar siguieron apoyando a su amigo Tatsumi, como si fueran dos citadinos más. "¡Tatsumi! ¡Vence a ese frentón para que lleves a tu hermana a comer!" Gritó Leone llamando la atención de las niñas, Vegeta y Esdeath, con ésta ultima escuchando el nombre del chico por el que sintió atracción y viendo que lo llamó hermano, dándose la idea de que lo era. Vegeta no dio reacción a su comentario pero en el fondo estaba realmente molesto, viendo que Leone lo estaba animando, Tatsumi se puso feliz y en guardia para atacar.

Las niñas vieron enojadas a Leone, la cual se sentó sonriendo. "¡Señor Vegeta! ¡Haga pedazos a ese virgen inútil!" Gritó Air molesta, respondiendo al comentario de Leone, de nuevo llamando la atención de algunos espectadores. Esdeath vio que al parecer esa niña y las que estaban con ella eran familiares o conocidas de ese sujeto y escuchando el nombre de éste, Tatsumi tenia un semblante de humillación al escuchar ese comentario, mientras Vegeta pensaba en como era fastidiosa.

En la zona exclusiva del Emperador, alguien miraba a las niñas mientras le escurría saliva de la boca. " _Esas niñas se ven deliciosas._ " Pensó el Ministro al verlas en las gradas.

Mientras, el emperador miraba ansioso la plataforma, esperando el combate, pero también se le ocurrió algo. "General Esdeath, ¿Qué piensa de ellos dos para que sean sus novios?" Preguntó el Emperador llamando la atención de Esdeath.

Esdeath miraba a los dos peleadores que quedaban, sentía atracción por Tatsumi, pero si perdía, significaría que no era digno de su amor y aun no sabía nada de Vegeta, aunque no sentía atracción por él, no le interesaban mayores que ella. "Tal vez, su alteza." Respondió Esdeath dejando al Emperador pensativo, pero viendo de nuevo a la plataforma.

En la plataforma, Tatsumi observaba a Vegeta, no dejaba de tener la misma postura, con Tatsumi pensando que se burlaba de él, confiado, al mirarlo con la guardia baja, se lanzó para comenzar a atacarlo, Vegeta no le dio importancia, sólo esperaba a que se acercara para sacarlo con un golpe, conseguir el dinero y librarse de las chiquillas. Tatsumi, a un metro de darle un golpe, retrocedió inconscientemente, para confusión de los espectadores y él mismo. " _¿Qué? ¿Por qué retrocedí?_ " Pensó Tatsumi al darse cuenta de su propia acción.

Leone y Lubbock miraban muy serios a Vegeta, se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó. En las gradas Esdeath y la chica de cabello negro mostraban un rostro de seriedad, mientras los otros estaban confusos. "Ese chico es hábil." Dijo la chica de cabello negro.

Una de las personas que estaba confundida, una chica de cabello castaño, un brazo metálico y uniforme militar, le llamó la atención su comentario. "¿A qué te refieres, Kurome?" Preguntó confundida la chica, revelando su nombre.

Esdeath con un semblante serio se adelantó a responder. "¿No lo notaste, Seryu? Ese sujeto llamado Vegeta iba a atacarlo, por el instinto de lucha, el muchacho llamado Tatsumi pudo reaccionar." Respondió Esdeath explicando lo sucedido. " _Es muy hábil, si gana, será mio._ " Pensó sonrojada Esdeath viendo a Tatsumi.

Vegeta se dio cuenta de que el muchacho, en efecto, sabía pelear. " _Pudo reaccionar antes de mi ataque, si tuviera más poder tal vez sería un digno oponente, pero no es más que un insecto._ " Pensó Vegeta viendo que el muchacho seguía pensativo, pero como Vegeta ya estaba aburrido, cambio su pose de brazos cruzados y apunto con la palma de su mano hacia Tatsumi, con éste percatándose de su acción y poniéndose en guardia por lo que fuera a pasar. "Ya me aburrí, fuera de mi vista, insecto." Dijo Vegeta, para sorpresa de Tatsumi por sus palabras, Vegeta, usando su Ki, creó una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte que Tatsumi no pudo soportar y fue lanzado fuera de la plataforma, dándole la victoria a Vegeta.

En lugar de haber gritos de euforia por la victoria de Vegeta, había un silencio total, todos estaban confundidos por lo que sucedió, el sujeto llamado Vegeta sólo levantó su mano y el muchacho llamado Tatsumi salió volando. Esdeath miro la derrota de Tatsumi desilusionada. " _Al final resultó ser un debilucho, no hay forma de que me relacione con alguien así._ " Pensó Esdeath viendo a Tatsumi en el suelo y después mirando a Vegeta.

"¡Sí! ¡No existe nadie que pueda derrotar al Señor Vegeta!" Se escuchó un grito de felicidad por la victoria de Vegeta, dándose cuenta todos que se trataba de la misma niña que lo apoyó al principio. Seguido de su grito, los espectadores empezaron a gritar de la emoción.

A Vegeta le era indiferente todo eso, sólo quería la recompensa para largarse. "¡El ganador, Vegeta!" Gritó el joven rubio declarándolo como el ganador. A Vegeta le llamo la atención que la mujer de cabello largo azul se estaba dirigiendo hacia él. "La General Esdeath, te entregará el premio personalmente, deberías sentirte orgulloso." Le dijo el Wave, con Vegeta aun indiferente.

Esdeath se acercó hasta vegeta, mirándolo con una sonrisa. "Felicidades por tu victoria." Dijo Esdeath mientras metía su mano entre el escote que dejaba ver parte de sus pechos. Vegeta no sentía deseos de lujuria, se le hizo una forma tonta de guardar las cosas. "Aquí está tu recompensa." Dijo Esdeath mientras sacaba un collar con una cadena que le puso a Vegeta en el cuello para su sorpresa y la de algunos que lograron ver ésto. "Ahora me perteneces." Dijo Esdeath, mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar, pero, no avanzó, la cadena estaba estirada y Esdeath sentía como si tratase de jalar una montaña, volteando a ver a Vegeta en la misma posición sin inmutarse.

Vegeta estaba realmente molesto por el actuar de Esdeath, con sus manos tomó el collar y lo rompió, sorprendiendo a Esdeath. "Déjate de tus estúpidos juegos y dame la maldita recompensa." Dijo Vegeta de manera amenazante y muy molesto para sorpresa de Esdeath y sus subordinados por la manera de hablarle.

Esdeath lo miraba con sorpresa, nunca nadie le había hablado así. "Tu recompensa será servirme como miembro de los Jeagers." Dijo Esdeath para sorpresa de Vegeta por la manera en que ella se dirigió a él, quien sólo se molestó más por haber perdido el tiempo en ese lugar.

"Déjate de estupideces mujer. Eres realmente estúpida si crees que te serviré." Dijo Vegeta viendo molesto a Esdeath quien se sorprendió por la manera en que Vegeta le seguía hablando. "No perderé más mi tiempo en estas tonterías, me largo." Vegeta se dio la vuelta dejando a Esdeath un tanto confundida y muy sorprendida, éste sujeto era el primero en hablarle de esa manera tan arrogante.

Esdeath se molestó al estar siendo ignorada y tratada sin el respeto al que estaba acostumbrada, así que mientras Vegeta se retiraba, creó un muro de hielo frente a él evitando su avance. Vegeta ni siquiera volteó a mirarla. "Al estar rechazando ser mi lacayo, estás en contra del Imperio y por tanto serás mi enemigo." Habló Esdeath de manera autoritaria mientras Vegeta seguía en la misma posición. "¿Quieres la recompensa monetaria? Al trabajar para mi, tendrás mucho dinero y tus hijas podrán vivir sin preocupaciones." Esdeath le explicaba los beneficios de trabajar para ella y dándose la idea errónea de su relación con las niñas.

Vegeta no dijo nada, seguía en la misma posición pero bajando los brazos, ya que los tenía cruzados, Esdeath creyó que lo había convencido, pero la acción del Príncipe Saiyajin la dejó pasmada. Vegeta alzó su brazo derecho y golpeó el grueso muro de hielo destruyéndolo. "Como si realmente necesitara de una inútil debilucha como tu." Dijo Vegeta sin voltear a verla y siguió caminando.

Esdeath se molestó por su comentario ofensivo, le iba a llamar la atención cuando un gritó se escuchó. "¡Here comes a new challenge!" Todos escucharon una voz, familiar sólo para uno de los espectadores, el Ministro. Cinco personas aparecieron el la plataforma rodeando a Vegeta y Esdeath, mientras los Jeagers se ponían alrededor de Esdeath como protegiéndola, aunque no lo necesitaba, mientras una aparecía frente al Ministro Honest y el Emperador Makoto, haciendo que sus guardias se pusieran en guardia listos para atacar." A pasado un tiempo, su alteza, padre." Syura se inclinaba ante ambos, mostrando sus respetos.

El Emperador y el Ministro se dieron cuenta inmediatamente de quien era, el Emperador levantó su mano, dándole una señal a sus guardias de que estaba bien, con éstos bajando la guardia. "Oh, Syura, a pasado un tiempo desde que te fuiste de viaje a otros países, ¿Qué tal te fue?" Preguntó el emperador emocionado por ver al hijo de su Primer Ministro.

Syura seguía inclinado en forma de respeto ante el Emperador. "De maravilla, conocí muchas costumbres desconocidas y lugares que nunca me imaginé que existieran." Dijo Syura emocionando al Emperador.

"Syura, ¿Quienes son esos sujetos?" El Ministro le llamó la atención por quienes acababan de aparecer en la plataforma.

Syura levantó su cabeza viendo a su padre. "Son guerreros muy poderosos que recluté, regresé al Imperio con ellos porque quiero formar mi propia patrulla, Wild Hunt, ya que me enteré que los Jeagers están fallando en encontrar y destruir a Night Raid, inclusive ya perdieron al Dr. Stylish." Dijo Syura haciendo que el Emperador y el Ministro se sorprendieran de lo que quería hacer.

El Ministro lo vio un momento y después volteó a donde estaban los lacayos de su hijo. "Veo que les diste Teigus a cuatro de ellos. De acuerdo, si le ganan al campeón del torneo de la General Esdeath, te dejaré que hagas tu patrulla." El Ministro le dio permiso a Syura de crear Wild Hunt si cumplía la condición. "¡General Esdeath, ya que su campeón se negó a servir al Imperio, a sido condenado a muerte por traición!" Gritó el Honest llamando la atención de todos en la arena, preocupando a Luna, Fal y Air. "¡La única forma de salvarte es derrotando a Wild Hunt!" Siguió gritando el Ministro, aunque desde lejos se notaba la mentira.

Esdeath se quedó viendo al Ministro unos segundos, pero aceptando sus palabras. "Es una lástima, pudiste ser alguien a mi lado." Se dirigió Esdeath a Vegeta mientras éste seguía serio y tranquilo ante la situación en la que se encontraba.

El Emperador se puso de pie y se dirigió a Vegeta. "Será tu condena por reusarte a servir al Imperio y convertirte en su enemigo, que esta lección sirva para todos." Dijo el pequeño Emperador con autoridad hacia Vegeta y los espectadores.

Vegeta molesto vio al Emperador. "¡Nadie me dice que hacer estúpido mocoso y menos un inútil como tu!" Respondió Vegeta enojado por la manera en la que ese niño que jugaba al Emperador se dirigió a él. Todo el coliseo se quedo en un silencio sepulcral, por primera vez alguien insultaba al Emperador, muchos lo veían como alguien estúpido, otros como alguien digno de respetar, pues ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera.

El Emperador, retrocedió, vio a Vegeta a los ojos y sintió un gran miedo que lo hizo caer, el Ministro viendo ésto se dirigió a Vegeta. "¡Tu, insolente! ¡Recibirás el peor castigo por dirigirte así al Emperador!" Gritó Honest por la falta de respeto mostrada por Vegeta.

Vegeta ya estaba harto de todo en ese lugar. "¡Cierra tu estúpida boca, cerdo asqueroso! ¡Si el estúpido enano no puede defenderse solo que se retire del trono!" Respondió Vegeta aún con insultos, mientras todos seguían atónitos de ver su actitud contra personas a las que todo mundo temía, mientras Esdeath miraba a Vegeta, estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras, parecía que Vegeta compartía sus ideales.

El Ministro estaba completamente furioso. "¡Maten a las hijas de ese gusano!" Gritó Honest bastante enojado dando la orden de acabar con las niñas que venían con él, haciendo que éstas se asustaran completamente por la situación en la que se metieron, Leone y Lubbock no tenían intenciones de ayudar, tenían que estar ocultos.

Uno de los cinco que estaban rodeando a Vegeta, el payaso, se movió a una gran velocidad incluso para su tamaño y peso, poniéndose frente a Air, Luna y Fal, que lo vieron muy asustadas. "No se preocupen ángeles, las mandaré al cielo." Dijo el payaso con una sonrisa siniestra y babeando, las iba a tomar para violarlas primero antes de matarlas, pero alguien apareció entre él y las niñas.

Tatsumi tenía su espada desenfundada, listo para defenderlas, Esdeath vio al chico que le atrajo recuperado y protegiendo a alguien que ni siquiera conocía, lo que se le hizo muy tonto, pues ella tenía la idea de que los débiles deben morir. "Quieto ahí, no permitiré que les hagas daño." Dijo Tatsumi para sorpresa de sus amigos y la de las niñas al ver que un desconocido las ayudaba.

"¡Otro traidor! ¡Ejecútenlo!" Gritó el Ministro al ver a Tatsumi ayudando a quienes mandó matar, con Leone y Lubbock, sin más remedio, se levantaron para ayudar a su amigo.

Estaban a punto de incluso liberar sus Teigus, pero algo los detuvo, alguien apareció frente a todos tomando de la cabeza al payaso y lo levantaba mientras flotaba, para sorpresa de todos, Vegeta podía volar. "Eres un cerdo asqueroso, desaparece." Dijo Vegeta lanzando al payaso al cielo, Vegeta alzó su mano y en ella apareció una esfera de color blanco. "¡Big Bang Attack!" Se escuchó un grito resonando en todo el coliseo, la esfera de Ki en la mano de Vegeta salió disparada hacía el cielo en la dirección que envió al payaso. Cuando impactó con el payaso, la esfera de Ki explotó desintegrando por completo al payaso y causando una gran explosión en el cielo, causando un temblor en la tierra y una gran ráfaga de viento que toda la capital y en las afueras de la misma se divisó, sorprendiendo absolutamente a todo quien la vio.

El cielo brillaba con un gran esplendor, causado por la explosión, todos los espectadores del coliseo, estaban completamente en silencio, atónitos por lo atestiguado, jamás en sus vidas se esperaron ver algo así. El Ministro y el Emperador estaban muertos de miedo, Wild Hunt tenían la boca abierta de la sorpresa, a pesar de que lo tenían rodeado, no se dieron cuenta de cuando se movió para atacar a su compañero, al igual que los Jeagers.

Esdeath miraba el cielo con una expresión atónita e incrédula de lo que sus ojos vieron. " _Esa explosión era más que suficiente para destruir la Capital y sus alrededores ¿Quién rayos es este sujeto? ¿De dónde vino? Ni siquiera se ve agotado por lo que acaba de hacer._ " Pensaba Esdeath mientras su cuerpo temblaba, no de emoción, era otra cosa, algo que no recordaba haber sentido alguna vez, miedo.

Mientras seguía flotando, Vegeta miró seriamente a Luna, Air y Fal, con éstas entendiendo que con Vegeta cerca, estarían a salvo. Vegeta giró su vista a Tatsumi y los otros dos que desconocía. "No se metan en lo que no les importa." Dijo Vegeta sacando a los tres de su shock, mirándolo aun sorprendidos.

Vegeta descendía a donde estaba Wild Hunt, mientras Air, Fal y Luna lo miraban pensativas. "¿El poder de un dios?" Dijo Fal en voz alta llamando la atención de los tres presentes, confundiendolos.

Al bajar, Wild Hunt aun no quitaban sus expresiones de sorpresa. "Me rindo." Dijo Enshin. "No pienso morir por ésto, me voy." Continuó Enshin dándose la vuelta y caminando para irse, Vegeta lo dejó ir, a él no le interesaban los cobardes, así que sólo se concentró en los que se quedaban. Repentinamente Enshin atacó por sorpresa a Vegeta con su Teigu, creando espadas de luz que parecieron haber cortado a Vegeta. Enshin miraba a Vegeta con una sonrisa sádica. "Jaja, serás muy poderoso, pero al final sigues siendo humano." Dijo Enshin pensando que lo había partido en dos.

Vegeta volteó a verlo sin inmutarse por lo que Enshin hizo, dejando a éste en shock, Vegeta apareció frente a él con su mano apuntando hacia él. "No me compares con ustedes, sólo son insectos." Dijo Vegeta creando una ráfaga de Ki que pulverizó a Enshin.

Los espectadores seguían atónitos por las habilidades que tenía Vegeta y la facilidad con la que combatía a sus oponentes. "¡AAAAHHH!" Cosmina Gritó con su Teigu, un micrófono que amplificó su voz de manera drástica, creando ondas de sonido que se dirigían a Vegeta, con éste mirando que era una habilidad un tanto única, pero inmediatamente Vegeta respondió con otro grito, haciendo que su Ki contrarrestara las ondas de sonido hechas por Cosmina, el Ki que expulsó Vegeta creó una ráfaga muy fuerte de aire que hizo que Cosmina saliera disparada, dejándola herida, aunque no inconsciente.

Izou apareció detrás de Vegeta para cortárle el cuello con su espada, pero Vegeta sin voltear a verlo, detuvo el filo de su espada con un sólo dedo. " _E_ _ste sujeto va más haya de lo que Kousetsu y yo hayamos logrado._ " Pensó Izou al ver que Vegeta era muy fuerte, para detener su espada así, así que retrocedió. "Oye, te regalo mi espada." Le dijo Izou a Vegeta. "Kousetsu me pide de comer, pero tu eres más fuerte y hábil que yo, así que aliméntala." Dijo Izou lanzándole su espada a Vegeta, con éste atrapándola.

Vegeta vio la espada, dándose cuenta que no era más que una simple espada y todo lo que decía era producto de la locura, así que apretando su puño la rompió para sorpresa de Izou. "No necesito de ninguna estúpida espada de juguete." Le respondió Vegeta a la petición de Izou con éste molesto por haber destruido su espada, lo atacó a puño limpio, con Vegeta de pie en el mismo sitio mientras esquivaba sus golpes. Al aburrirse, Vegeta puso sus dos manos en el pecho de Izou y lanzó una ráfaga de Ki que lo desintegró y después Vegeta volteó a ver a los restantes de Wild Hunt.

"Oye, oye, oye." Decía Dorothea poniendo sus manos frente a ella con una cara nerviosa. "No lastimarías a una niña ¿verdad?" Decía Dorothea dando pasos hacía atrás asustada.

Vegeta veía que su Ki era maligno, pero con el tiempo pasado en la Tierra a Vegeta ya no le interesaba tanto acabar con sus oponentes. "Lárgate de mi vista, si intentas alguna estupidez, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá." Le ordenó Vegeta con Dorothea asintiendo y corriendo hacia donde estaba Cosmina herida, a pesar de ser corto el tiempo, esas dos habían hecho una buena amistad.

Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, Syura apareció junto a ellas. "Traidoras." Dijo Syura a punto de cortar a ambas con un cuchillo, pero Vegeta apareció junto a él sujetándole la mano muy fuerte. "Crack." Vegeta le rompió la mano haciendo que Syura soltara el cuchillo y diera un grito de dolor. "¡Entonces lárgate con ellas!" Grito molesto Syura haciendo que los tres desaparecieran para sorpresa de Luna, Air y Fal y los demás presentes. "Jajajaja." Rió Syura con locura mientras volteaba a ver a las tres y apareciendo junto a ellas al instante. "Nos vamos a divertir." Dijo Syura viéndolas con una sonrisa siniestra poniéndolas nerviosas y muy asustadas.

Sin dudarlo, Tatsumi atacó a Syura con éste esquivando el ataque a duras penas, pues no lo vio venir. "No las tocarás." Dijo Tatsumi de manera muy seria mientras miraba a Syura.

 **En una Isla.**

Vegeta estaba en la playa confuso de cómo llegó ahí, con Dorothea y Cosmina detrás de él también confundidas, fueron tele-transportadas junto con él, pero Vegeta no cuidaría de ellas, se concentró en buscar la dirección en las que se encontraban aquellas tres chiquillas que tantos problemas le han dado. Al encontrarlas, Vegeta se percató que ese sujeto de la cicatriz estaba junto a ellas. " _Si voy en estado base tardaré unos 10 minutos y en Super Saiyajin tardaré 4 minutos, será mejor darme prisa._ " Pensó Vegeta concentrándose y transformándose, para sorpresa de Cosmina y Dorothea, Vegeta cambio su apariencia, lucía más joven, su cabello era rojo y parecía como si fuese mas flaco, de repente, en un estallido sónico, Vegeta desapareció de su vista dejando una pequeña tormenta de arena y a ambas, aún sorprendidas.

 **En el coliseo.**

Los citadinos se fueron para no ser victimas del fuego cruzado, Syura reía mientras el ministro le daba la orden a todos de acabar con Tatsumi, sus amigos y las niñas que estaban con Vegeta. Estaban rodeados, no tenían escape, Syura levantó su mano empuñando un cuchillo para cortar a Fal, con ésta sin poder moverse del miedo, además de sus piernas rotas, cerró lo ojos esperando lo inevitable, pero nada pasó así que abrió sus ojos lentamente para ver, su rostro mostraba una expresión de total sorpresa al igual que los que rodeaban a los mencionados, pues Vegeta sostenía la mano de Syura, pero esta vez tenía una apariencia diferente, su cabello era rojo, era más flaco y parecía más joven.

Esdeath miraba atónita a Vegeta, una vez más había demostrado habilidades que nunca en su vida pensó atestiguar. Y Syura estaba pasmado, con muchas interrogantes en su cabeza. "Te mande a una isla al otro lado del mundo, ¿cómo rayos llegaste tan rápido? Contesta basura." Preguntaba Syura atónito y molesto a Vegeta.

Vegeta se molestó por la forma en que se dirigía a él, pero no contestó su pregunta, con la otra mano, apuntó a él, haciendo que éste se asustara, pensando en lo que pasaría y tratando de librarse del agarre de Vegeta, pero no podía. "No seas tan engreído, insecto." Dijo Vegeta serio. "Hakai." Vegeta pronuncio una palabra, la técnica de los Dioses de la Destrucción, haciendo que Syura diera un grito de agonía mientras desaparecía lentamente hasta que no quedó nada.

Los presentes vieron a Vegeta con mucho terror, había echo desaparecer por completo a alguien con sólo pronunciar una palabra, los soldados se rindieron inmediatamente, no querían enfrentarlo, Esdeath y los Jeagers tampoco se podían mover. " _¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué es esa apariencia?_ " Pensaba Esdeath.

Vegeta regresó a su forma base mirándose a sí mismo. "Si Kakaroto pudo hacerlo también yo." Se dijo en voz alta confundiendo a los que lo escucharon. Después Vegeta volteó a ver a dos soldados que sujetaban a Air y Luna, al ver que Vegeta los vio, soltaron a ambas de inmediato, con éstas poniéndose inmediatamente a un lado de Vegeta.

El Emperador y el Ministro observaban a Vegeta con terror su resiente acto, al Ministro le importo una mierda lo que paso con su hijo, más sin embargo, no podía soportar el hecho de que alguien los estuviese humillando. "¿Se encuentra bien su majestad?" Un hombre rubio con armadura sacó al Emperador de su shock dándose cuenta de quien se trataba.

"Gran General Budo." Dijo el Emperador feliz de ver a su guardia más poderoso junto a él. "Estoy bien, pero ese sujeto de allá es de temer, no parece respetar mi autoridad o alguna otra." Terminó de explicar el Emperador con Budo viendo al extraño sujeto. "General Budo, usted y la General Esdeath son los más fuertes del imperio, haga equipo con ella y derrotenlo." Ordenó el Emperador.

Budo tenía como una de sus principales razones de vivir, proteger al Emperador a toda costa. "Como ordene." Dijo Budo para aparecer junto a Esdeath y los demás, con éstos viéndolo, algunos con respeto, otros con temor, sabían quien era, Vegeta sólo lo observó indiferente, pero supo de inmediato que era más fuerte que la mujer de cabello azul. "No entiendo como es que alguien como él pudo derrotarlos, será mejor que se vayan o ustedes también recibirán mi ira." Les ordenó Budo con los soldados asintiendo. "General Esdeath, el Emperador me a ordenado hacer equipo contigo para derrotarlo, debe ser muy fuerte que ni siquiera tu pudiste derrotarlo." Le llamó la atención Budo con ésta viéndolo seria.

"No he tenido oportunidad de pelear contra él, pero es verdad que es muy fuerte, tantos enemigos derrotados y sigue como si nada." Dijo Esdeath volteando a ver a Vegeta, quien los ignoró.

Vegeta se cansó de estar ahí que cuando Esdeath y Budo terminaron de hablar y voltearon a verlo, Vegeta se dirigía hacia la salida con las tres niñas y Tatsumi y los otros dos ya se habían ido, dejándolos pasmados por ese actuar.

"¡Ira del Dios del Rayo: Adrammelech!" Budo enojado, liberó su Teigu. "¡Ray Canyon!" Después creó una esfera de rayos que se la lanzó a Vegeta sin importarle que estuviera acompañado.

Vegeta miró ésto e iba a desviar la esfera hacia el cielo, pero, algunos seres aparecieron en la trayectoria de la técnica, con alguien recibiéndola. Vegeta, por sus reflejos pudo cubrir a las tres niñas con un campo de energía para que la explosión no las lastimara, pero al mismo tiempo se miraba muy nervioso, algo que les pareció extraño a Luna, Air y Fal por ese actuar que jamas había demostrado.

Antes de que la explosión se disipara sola, fue disipada por una fuerte corriente de aire que hizo a todos retroceder, la tierra comenzó a temblar de una manera como si el mundo se fuese a destruir, quienes se recuperaron rápido de la caída, vieron que donde estalló la técnica de Budo había cuatro seres, un hombre alto con un báculo y su piel era azulada mientras permanecía con un rostro tranquilo, un hombre bajo también con su piel azulada con una cara que expresaba terror, un hombre con unas ropas naranjas y cabello alborotado que mostraba una cara nerviosa mientras veía a un extraño ser de apariencia similar a la de un gato humanoide de color morado, que desprendía un aura purpura.

El temblor no cesaba, toda la ciudad y el mundo entero estaban en pánico al sentir el temblor, preguntándose con miedo que era lo que sucedía. En las afueras del coliseo, Tatsumi, Leone y Lubbock estaban tambaleándose por el temblor al igual que otras dos chicas que se reunieron con ellos en la calle, una chica de cabello rosa y ojos de mismo color y una de cabello negro, ojos rojos y ropas de colegiala, muy similar a Kurome.

Dentro del coliseo, todos miraban aterrados al extraño ser. "¡¿Quién fue?! ¡¿Quién se atrevió a atacar al Dios de la Destrucción?!" El extraño ser preguntó molesto, dando a conocer su identidad, haciendo que todos quienes escucharon se quedaran completamente atónitos a sus palabras, un dios estaba frente a ellos, Fal, Air y Luna no se lo creían, Vegeta dijo tener el poder de un dios, pero ahora tenían a uno delante de ellos.

"¡Un dios mis ovarios!" Gritó Seryu. "¡Vamos Koro!" Seryu se lanzó a atacar junto a un extraño perro, al que decía ser un dios. Cambiando su brazo metálico por un arma que comenzó a disparar. "¡No necesitamos dioses, nosotros haremos nuestra propia justicia! ¡Y castigaremos al pecador! Comete a ese gato Koro ¡A cazar!". Ordenó Seryu a Koro, quien era una Teigu y se transformó en un perro Gigante y parecía iba a comerse a quien decía ser un dios.

Algo extraño sucedió, Seryu y Koro no se podían mover. "Si hay algo que no tolero, es a los mortales que no me muestran el debido respeto." Dijo el Dios de la Destrucción levantando su mano y apuntándola a Seryu y Koro. "Hakai." El dios de la destrucción pronunció la palabra que anteriormente ya habían escuchado de Vegeta, mientras Koro desaparecía y Seryu daba un grito de agonía mientras también desaparecía.

" _¿Un dios de la destrucción?_ " Pensó el Ministro luego de ver la demostración de poder del dios. " _Puedo usar ésto para acabar con ese maldito._ " Al Ministro se le ocurrió un plan para acabar con Vegeta. "¡Fue él! ¡El sujeto de ropas grises y cabellos parados!" Gritó el Ministro acusando a Vegeta, con éste viéndolo molesto.

El dios se dio la vuelta mirando a donde señalaba el tipo gordo, reconociendo al acusado. "¿Entonces ya tienes las agallas para retarme, Vegeta?" Dijo el dios sorprendiendo a todos de que éste conociera a Vegeta, mientras el temblor cesaba.

Vegeta se puso muy nervioso al ver que el dios se lo estaba creyendo. "Fue un accidente, Beerus-sama." Respondió Vegeta nervioso y dando una reverencia, ante el ahora conocido como Beerus. "Lo que pasa es que el ataque era dirigido hacia mi cuando usted y los demás aparecieron repentinamente." Vegeta seguía, esta vez explicando como fue que fue atacado, mientras todos miraban como el arrogante y poderoso Vegeta, se estaba comportando como un gatito asustado frente a otro gato.

El hombre de cabellos alborotados y vestiduras naranjas ladeo la cabeza confuso. "¿Acaso estabas en una pelea Vegeta?" Preguntó el sujeto de cabellos alborotados interrumpiendo, a lo que Beerus y Vegeta se molestaron.

Beerus se volvió a enojar. "No me interrumpas Goku." Gritó enojado Beerus, al conocido como Goku, con éste riendo de manera nerviosa.

"Vamos Beerus-sama, no se moleste con Vegeta, si el Kaioshin-sama y Whis no nos hubiesen tele-transportado a esta parte, en este preciso momento no habría pasado nada." Defendió Goku a Vegeta, culpando al sujeto de estatura baja y al sujeto alto, con ambos molestándose.

Vegeta molesto miro a Goku. "¡Cállate Kakaroto! ¡No necesito que me defiendas!" Gritó Vegeta muy molesto a las palabras de Goku haciendo que Goku casi cayera al suelo. Mientras los que escuchaban, recordaban que Vegeta menciono ese nombre antes.

Whis les llamó la atención a los tres. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, basta ya de peleas, ahora que encontramos a Vegeta hay que regresar, recuerden que el tiempo que nos dio Zeno-sama es limitado." Le dijo Whis recalcando que tenían un limite de tiempo. Con Vegeta un tanto sorprendido por el comentario de Whis.

Beerus se molestó un poco porque ahora era su sirviente quien lo interrumpía. "Aun hay tiempo. Estos gusanos deben de aprender a respetar a un dios, a un dios no se le levanta la mano y no se le miente." Beerus dijo ésto de manera muy seria, viendo al primer Ministro, con éste asustándose.

El Ministro iba a comenzar a correr, pero no pudo, fue como si estuviera siendo sostenido, pero nada lo hacia, Beerus chasqueó sus dedos y el Ministro se volvió cenizas frente al Emperador dejándolo asustado por lo que vio de cerca, Budo vio que su Emperador estaba en peligro y por su código de honor y defendiendo al Emperador. "Fui yo quien atacó al sujeto llamado Vegeta y por tanto, el que lanzó el ataque que lo molestó." Dijo Budo llamando la atención de Beerus. "Por favor le ruego que no lastime al Emperador, si alguien debe sufrir ese castigo seré yo." Dijo Budo mientras Esdeath y el Emperador miraban a Budo por su pronta rendición, aunque lo hacía más que nada por el bien del Emperador.

Beerus lo vio y notó que era un guerrero leal a quien servia. "Oiga Beerus-sama, ¿por qué no lo perdona? Al fin y al cabo fue un accidente." Dijo Goku llamando la atención de todos por la inocencia que éste poseía.

Beerus se volvió a molestar. "¡Que no me interrumpas!" Le gritó Beerus a Goku con éste poniéndose nervioso. "Tú." Dijo Beerus dirigiéndose a Budo. "No habrá otra oportunidad." Le dijo con Budo dando una reverencia por la piedad mostrada por el dios destructor y dirigiéndose a donde estaba el Emperador. Mientras Goku miraba la escena sonriendo, sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por Esdeath quien le pareció muy tierna.

El Emperador dio la orden de no atacar y arrodillarse ante Beerus, con todos obedeciendo. Beerus dirigió su mirada hacia los demás. "Bien, ya vámonos." Dijo Beerus para sorpresa de Luna, Air y Fal, su salvador Vegeta ya se iba.

"Por favor espere." Le llamó la atención Luna a Beerus. "No se puede llevar al Señor Vegeta, él prometió ayudarnos a volver a nuestro pueblo y mantenernos a salvo de los malos." Dijo Luna para sorpresa de los presentes.

Goku tenía una cara atónita ante sus palabras. "¿Vegeta? ¿Les prometió cuidarlas?" Dijo Goku mientras no cambiaba su expresión.

Vegeta la miró molesto. "¡Yo no les prometí nada de eso enanas! ¡Sólo les dije que les conseguiría el dinero para que me dejaran en paz!" Les respondió Vegeta enojado haciendo que se pusieran tristes.

Goku notó la reacción de las tres. "Oye Vegeta, si se los prometiste cúmpleselos." Regañaba Goku a Vegeta, haciéndolo enojar más y las tres sorprendidas al ver que ese tal Kakaroto era muy amable.

Whis miraba ésto con una cara un tanto dudosa. "Vegeta, ¿exactamente qué fue lo que hizo por ellas para que se encariñaran tanto con usted?" Preguntó Whis curioso.

Vegeta iba a contestar, pero Fal se adelantó. "No tenemos padres... Y fuimos vendidas a unos malnacidos que querían violarnos y torturarnos hasta matarnos, el Señor Vegeta nos salvó." Respondió Fal tocándose y viendo sus piernas, completamente triste.

El Kaioshin las miro con una cara impactada, después de todo era un dios que mostraba afecto por los mortales y analizando los alrededores, pudo sentir que ese lugar estaba repleto de Ki malignos, mientras los restantes tenían una cara seria y con Goku una cara confundida. "Oigan ¿Qué es violar?" Preguntó confundido Goku y con quienes escucharon esta pregunta tenían una cara de pokerface.

Vegeta le contestó molesto. "Kakaroto, realmente eres un completo imbécil. Es mejor que no lo sepas, explicarte sería todo un lío." Respondió Vegeta con Goku mirándolo confundido y aceptando que no le explicarían.

El Kaioshin miró al Emperador y se dirigió hacia él. "Como Guardián del Universo no puedo tolerar este tipo de comportamiento en los mortales." Dijo Shin molesto dirigiéndose hacia el Emperador, con quienes estaban cerca y escucharon sorprendidos, no sólo tenían al Dios de la Destrucción frente a ellos, sino que también al Guardián del Universo. "Te daré sólo una oportunidad para que cambies tu Imperio hacia un mejor camino, de lo contrario, Beerus-sama se encargará de destruirlos junto con este planeta." Shin les amenazó con un rostro molesto, a lo que el Emperador asustado asintió rápidamente mientras el Kaioshin se retiraba con los demás.

Esdeath estaba arrodillada por la orden del Emperador pero también se notaba que algo le pasaba. " _Dios de la Destrucción... Guardián del Universo... ¿Quién demonios eres, Vegeta?_ " Pensaba atónita Esdeath mientras los miraba. " _Mi lado sádico quiere pelear contra ese tal Dios de la Destrucción, pero algo me lo impide, no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que sienta miedo, el miedo es para el débil._ " Continuaba Esdeath con sus pensamientos sin poder moverse y sin poder apartarles la mirada, pero una mirada a los ojos de Beerus hizo que se le congelaran hasta los huesos, notando que Beerus le mostraba una sonrisa arrogante.

Goku se dio cuenta de que la mujer de cabellos azules no paraba de temblar mientras los miraba, así que se acercó. "Oye ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Goku frente a la mujer que con sorpresa vio que al igual que Vegeta, ese sujeto llamado Goku o Kakaroto, poseía una velocidad monstruosa. "Por cierto, soy Son Goku, pero sólo dime Goku." Se presentaba Goku con su típica sonrisa y carisma propias de él, al ver esa sonrisa, Esdeath se estremeció más que cuando vio a Tatsumi. "Se que Beerus-sama puede ser muy aterrador, pero también es alguien piadoso cuando no lo provocan, así que no temas." Esdeath vio que Goku le daba ánimos y la reconfortaba, causando en ella un gran sonrojo.

Esdeath miró la inocencia de Goku y metiendo sus manos en sus pechos, sacó otra cadena y se la puso a Goku, para sorpresa de todos. "Me gustas, serás mio, nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos fuertes." Le dijo Esdeath a Goku con todos sorprendidos por esas palabras y actuar de ella.

Goku la miro confundido y sonrió, haciendo que Esdeath pensara que aceptaba, pero Goku rompió el collar que tenía para su sorpresa. "Lo lamento, soy casado y tengo dos hijos y una nieta." Declaró Goku para sorpresa de Esdeath.

Esdeath miraba atónita a Goku por sus palabras. "Entonces iré contigo y mataré a tu esposa para que seas sólo mio." Dijo Esdeath con una sonrisa tierna y enamorada para sorpresa de Goku.

Mientras Esdeath estaba sonriendo de manera inocente y miraba a Goku. "Ni se te ocurra." Dijo Goku muy molesto con una cara y voz seria y amenazante que hizo que Esdeath volviera a sentir lo mismo que con Beerus. "Puedo notar que dentro de ti existe una maldad horripilante, pero también puedo notar que hay una pizca de bondad en ti, será mejor que desarrolles más esa bondad, porque yo soy enemigo de lo malvado y si te encuentro haciendo maldades, no tendré piedad." Dijo Goku aún de manera muy seria mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba con los dioses, dejando a Esdeath asustada y pensativa a sus palabras.

Goku regresó a donde estaban los dioses con Beerus enojado. "¡Ésto es una verdadera molestia!" Dijo Beerus enojado. "Vegeta, por tu culpa Zeno-sama está molesto conmigo. ¿Qué castigo debería darte por hacerme pasar por ésto?" Decía Beerus enojado, por lo que pasaba, con Vegeta nervioso y Goku sólo limitándose a ver.

" _Zeno-sama, ¿el Dios de la Destrucción se refirió a alguien como -sama-?_ " Se preguntó mentalmente Air confundida al notar el hablar de Beerus, al igual que todos los que lo escucharon, había un ser superior al Dios de la Destrucción.

"No se enoje Beerus-sama, de todas formas no creo que Zen-chan vaya a tomar represalias contra usted, después de todo fui yo quien le pidió permiso." Dijo Goku mientras a Beerus se le notaba la vena en la frente y comenzaba a temblar la tierra.

Beerus se puso tan rojo que estalló de ira expulsando algo de Ki. "¡IDIOTA! ¡Deja de referirte así a Zeno-sama!" Gritó Beerus enojado por la manera de ser de Goku, mientras éste se notaba nervioso, mientras por el grito se destruyó más parte del coliseo, pero Luna, Air y Fal no salieron volando, Whis las protegió sorprendiéndolas de su actuar.

"Gracias señor dios." Mostró gratitud Luna con Fal y Air secundando con una reverencia.

Whis al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar reír. "Ojojojo." Rió Whis de manera divertida extrañando a las tres. "Yo no soy un dios, soy el humilde sirviente de Beerus-sama." Declaró Whis para su sorpresa. Después Whis las observó por un momento y notó que Fal no nació siendo una invalida. "Ya veo, tus pies fueron rotos antes de que Vegeta te salvara." Dijo Whis con Fal sorprendiéndose de su percepción y agachando la cabeza, pero la levantó al ver que el báculo de Whis brilló un momento. "Ya puedes levantarte." Whis le habló a Fal con una sonrisa.

Fal miraba extrañada a Whis, pero tratando de hacer esfuerzo se levantó, dándose cuenta de que no era necesario hacer esfuerzo, se podía poner de pie como si nada. Fal no pudo evitar sonreír y llorar de felicidad mientras sus amigas también se alegraban por ella. "Gracias, gracias." Dijo Fal llorando y abrazando repentinamente a Whis para su sorpresa y con Goku y el Kaioshin mostrándole una sonrisa, mientras Vegeta y Beerus se mantenían indiferentes pero los dos también tenían algo de sentimiento de felicidad por ella. Fal se separó de Whis para después comenzar a dar patadas al aire. "Air, Luna, les prometo que me haré más fuerte, para que nadie nos vuelva a hacer daño." Dijo Fal totalmente animada, con Goku riendo, a él le caía bien toda la gente peleadora.

"Bien, ya que está mejor esa chiquilla, creo que hay que irnos, no será buena idea molestar más al Rey del Todo." Dijo Vegeta indiferente a lo que pasaba, con todos mostrando un rostro atónito, aparte del Dios de la Destrucción y el Guardián del Universo, existía alguien superior a ellos, pero también dejando tristes a Fal, Air y Luna.

Viendo que los dioses y Vegeta se reunían para irse Luna le habló. "¿Entonces se irá sin cumplir su promesa, Señor Vegeta?" Dijo Luna con Vegeta molestándose.

"¡Que yo no les prometí nada enana!" Gritó Vegeta dejando a Luna, Air y Fal tristes, creían que Vegeta si se preocupaba por ellas por sus acciones hacía ellas.

Beerus ya estaba molesto, pero se le ocurrió algo al ver que Vegeta no las soportaba. "Whis." Le llamó la atención Beerus a su sirviente. "Nos llevaremos a estas tres." Dijo Beerus para sorpresa de todos y sobre todo de ellas y Vegeta.

"¿Pero por qué? Beerus-sama" Preguntó confundido Goku por sus palabras.

Beerus mostró una sonrisa maligna que hizo a Vegeta tener un mal presentimiento. "Te dije que tendrías un castigo por causarme tantas molestias, así que tu castigo será adoptarlas y cuidarlas, como les prometiste." Dijo Beerus dejando a Vegeta atónito y a Air, Luna y Fal en shock por la sorpresa de las palabras del Dios Destructor, mientas Goku, Whis y el Kaioshin las miraban felices con una sonrisa.

Vegeta estaba nervioso al ver que Beerus le dio un castigo que no se esperaba, él esperaba un entrenamiento más duro, no hacerla de niñera, Vegeta quería poner peros, pero al estar aun muy por debajo de Beerus sólo se resignó. Sin darse cuenta un portal apareció delante de ellos. "Bien, hora de irse" Dijo Whis quien abrió el portal. Con todos asintiendo, aunque Vegeta se iba a regañadientes.

Shin se detuvo un momento para dirigirle la mirada al Emperador. "Tienes un año para cumplir el objetivo que te acabo de dar." Dijo el Kaioshin haciendo que el Emperador se asustara y se arrodillara asintiendo. Para después desaparecer con el portal cerrándose.

Todos los expectantes estaban arrodillados mientras los dioses pasaban por el portal y se retiraban, después de que el portal se cerró todos se pusieron de pie y dieron un respiro de alivio. "Jamás creí encontrarme en presencia de verdaderos dioses." Dijo el Emperador mientras aun se le notaba asustado. "Budo, debemos cumplir la orden del Guardián del Universo si no queremos ser destruidos."

Budo observó seriamente al Emperador. "Su alteza, mi trabajo es servirle y mantenerlo a salvo, así que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance." Dijo Budo con el Emperador asintiendo.

El Emperador caminó hacia el frente. "A partir de ahora comenzará una nueva era para el Imperio, aquel que se aproveche del pobre, del inocente, se le condenará con un juicio y se le investigará para no inculpar inocentes." Les daba un discurso el Emperador a los presentes. "Iré a dialogar con los lideres del Ejercito Revolucionario, para tratar acuerdos para cesar esta guerra. Gran General Budo, General Esdeath, requiero de su compañía para este viaje." Terminó el Emperador con todos asintiendo y dando un saludo de respeto al emperador. "General Budo, quiero pedirle un favor personal, entréneme por favor, lo que dijo ese sujeto es verdad, si soy débil no debería ser Emperador." Dijo el Emperador para sorpresa de Budo mientras éste asentía a su petición.

Desde las sombras, cinco personas miraban este suceso seriamente. "¿Creen que hable enserio?" Preguntaba Leone.

La chica de cabello rosa se notaba molesta. "Realmente tuvieron que venir dioses para que ésto pasara, debe ser una broma." Decía enojada la chica de cabello rosa.

Tatsumi seguía viendo ésto serio, recordando a sus amigos. "Ojalá hubiesen venido antes de lo que le pasó a Sheele aunque... Creo que el hecho de que ya se pueda lograr la paz sin que Night Raid interfiera, es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, Mine." Le respondió Tatsumi a la chica de cabello rosa.

Todos miraron serios y pensativos a Tatsumi después de sus palabras. "Pero no sabemos si realmente lo vaya a cumplir ¿Tu qué opinas Akame?" Cuestionaba Lubbock, pidiendo la opinión de la chica de cabello negro.

Akame seguía mirando seria la situación, mientras se miraba con un semblante pensativo. "Lo mejor será esperar a que Najenda regrese, informarle y ver que pasa." Respondió Akame con todos asintiendo y retirándose.

 **En otro lugar, planeta Tierra, Universo 7.**

Un portal se habría frente a la Corporación Capsula, los presentes se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba. "Papá." Dijeron al unisono, Trunks del futuro y Trunks, acercándose a Vegeta. Pero Bulma los aventó a los dos y abrazó a Vegeta para sorpresa de éste.

Vegeta por ser como es, la apartó de si mismo, pero notó que estaba llorando para luego consolarla, con la mayoría viendo el emotivo momento. "Parece que fue más rápido de lo que creímos que sería." Dijo Trunks del futuro dirigiéndose a los dioses.

"Lo encontramos rápido gracias a que usó el Super Saiyajin Dios." Respondió Whis con tranquilidad, para confusión de quienes escucharon.

Bulma confundida miró a Vegeta. "¿Por qué te transformaste en Dios? ¿Acaso peleabas con alguien?" Preguntó Bulma confundida.

Vegeta sólo la miro. "No realmente." Dijo Vegeta volteando a otro lado sin querer decir más, cosa que molestó a Bulma.

"Ojojojo." Reía Whis de manera divertida llamando la atención de los presentes. "Lo que pasa es que Vegeta estaba protegiéndolas a ellas." Dijo Whis señalando a Luna, Air y Fal, con éstas apenándose.

Más que un rostro de curiosidad o confusión, todos mostraban una expresión atónita de sorpresa, con un sólo pensamiento todos. " _¿Vegeta las protegió?_ "

Las tres miraban que todos veían a Vegeta sorprendidos, como si lo que hizo fuera algo que nunca esperaran de él. "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Air." Comenzó a hablar Air presentándose. "Ellas son Luna y Fal." Presentó Air a sus amigas. "Somos las hijas adoptivas del Señor Vegeta." Terminó de hablar Air con todos abriendo la boca casi hasta el suelo.

"Whis, te equivocaste de Vegeta. El nuestro sigue perdido en otra dimensión." Dijo Bulma sin creer que se trataba de su marido.

Vegeta al escuchar ésto se puso rojo del coraje. "¡Por supuesto que soy yo tonta!" Respondió Vegeta molesto al comentario de Bulma. Bulma al escuchar a Vegeta, se dio cuenta que efectivamente era su esposo, pero se molestó al darse cuenta que Vegeta la llamó tonta. Vegeta al darse cuenta de su error decidió explicar calmado el por qué las adoptó. "Beerus-sama me hizo adoptarlas como castigo por hacerlo ir por mi." Dijo Vegeta a regañadientes.

Beerus vio que Vegeta estaba molesto y sonrió, el castigo sí era lo suficientemente severo para Vegeta. Bulma suspiró. "De acuerdo, luego nos conoceremos mejor, por ahora vamos a comer, para celebrar el regreso de Vegeta y la unión de ustedes a nuestra familia." Dijo Bulma con las tres poniendo una cara sumamente feliz por el cálido recibimiento.

 _Con la amenaza del Kaioshin y la destrucción de Honest, el Emperador cambió el rumbo del Imperio, se reunió con el Ejercito revolucionario para tratar la paz, el Ejercito Revolucionario pidió como condición la cabeza de Esdeath, pero el Emperador se negó, más sin embargo, Night Raid apareció en la reunión explicando lo sucedido con los dioses y lo que pasaría si la guerra continuaba. Al principio se negaban a creer, pero con mucha persuasión llegaron a otro acuerdo, el matrimonio entre dos miembros de ambos lados, Esdeath y Tatsumi fueron los elegidos, Esdeath al ver que Tatsumi aunque era muy joven, tenía habilidad para volverse fuerte así que aceptó. Con el tiempo, los criminales y los corruptos que habitaban en el Imperio con la protección del Ministro Honest, fueron capturados, algunos condenados al calabozo y otros a la guillotina. Akame y Kurome ya no tuvieron su duelo, la paz en el Imperio las hizo volver a reunirse para volver a ser las hermanas de siempre. El Emperador mandó a hacer dos estatuas de piedra, una del Kaioshin y otra del Hakaishin como símbolo de que a un dios no se le debe hacer enojar. Esdeath seguía siendo despiadada en los combates, pero esta vez lo hacía por un bien y no para satisfacer su lado sádico, siempre que sentía ganas de hacer una guerra por diversión, recordaba la mirada inocente de Goku y la mirada omnipotente de Beerus le recordaban no hacerlo, hasta que un día olvidó esa parte de ella. Con una minuciosa investigación, Najenda y un sujeto rubio llamado Run descubrieron que los padres del Emperador no murieron por causas naturales, sino que el Ministro los había asesinado, al darle la información al emperador, éste mandó destruir la tumba que le había construido a quien creyó siempre su amigo. Los integrantes de Night Raid viajaron por el mundo como tenían planeado, con Esdeath, Kurome quién en ese viaje buscaba una cura para su enfermedad causada por las drogas y Wave acompañándolos pues el y Kurome estaban en una relación. Bols, un miembro de los Jeagers se fue de vacaciones permanentes con su esposa e hija._

 _En la corporación capsula, Air, Fal y Luna tardaron en adaptarse a la nueva vida que tenían, la cultura, tecnología, la escuela, todo era diferente en extremo a lo que conocían, pero lograron adaptarse con mucho esfuerzo, Trunks estaba feliz de tener hermanas, aunque Mai siempre lo tomaba del brazo y les daba una mirada amenazante a las tres, pero se llevaban bien, cuando eran visitados por Goten, éstas veían que era demasiado inocente pero muy fuerte, con Luna sintiendo más que amistad y acercándose más a él. Air se interesó más por la cultura y tecnología haciéndose más cercana a Bulma, en cuanto a Fal, ella imitaba los movimientos de pelea que lograba ver cuando Vegeta entrenaba, ella tenía las peleas en la sangre, algunas veces, Trunks y Goten le enseñaban, otras incluso Goku. Cuando Bra nació, se vio como ésta aceptaba y quería a las tres, a diferencia de Yamcha y Mr. Satan, haciendo que todos los presentes rieran, Vegeta no lo demostraba, pero le agradaba, Bulma conocía bien a su esposo y sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, regalándole una sonrisa mientras éste miraba a otro lado avergonzado._

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Este Fanfic se me ocurrió cuando terminé de leer el manga de Akame ga Kill!. Hubo muchos personajes que no me gustó como terminaron, como fue el caso de Air, Fal y Luna, además de algunos otros como Bols y su familia, Mine, Kurome etc. y tantos personajes que realmente se merecían su destrucción. ¿Por qué Vegeta? Bueno para empezar es uno de mis personajes favoritos, además de que ¿Creen que Goku hubiese actuado de la misma manera que Vegeta contra sus oponentes? Es corto, sí, pero espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos en otros proyectos. Hasta luego lectores.**


End file.
